


Выбор

by Vanda_Kirkova



Category: Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014)
Genre: F/M, Hostage Situations, No actual sex, Non-Consensual, Other, in russian, missing/alternative scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек и Кэти не успевают вовремя уйти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonniemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/gifts).



Они оба брыкались, как червяки на крючке, стараясь дотянуться друг до друга хоть какой-нибудь частью тела. Заклеить им рты пришлось сразу же, потому что Джек пытался, выкрикивая ругательства, сообщить, где находится. До чего же наивный. Новичок.   
Черевин издевательски извинился, заставив Кэти поцеловать на прощание простенькое колечко, перед тем, как отправить его в путешествие по московской ливневке. Ухо Джека телохранители расцарапали, выковыривая наушник. Они же бесцеремонно облапали его в поисках телефона, часов или еще каких-то девайсов. Черевин не верил в удачу, но все же с сожалением вздохнул, когда флэшки на том не обнаружили.  
Кэти – милая, кроткая на первый взгляд Кэти – в борьбе где-то потеряла одну изящную туфлю-лодочку, от большого пальца на колготах полезла жирная стрелка. Джека пришлось запеленать в скотч почти целиком – серебристые полоски перехватывали запястья, локти за спиной и колени. Охранникам пришлось нести его вдвоем.  
Когда несостоявшуюся чету Райанов кулями бросили на кровать, Черевин устало потер виски.  
– Что-нибудь еще, Виктор Андреевич?  
– Нет, оставьте нас. Если что, я позову.  
– Уверены?  
– Да! – рявкнул он, теряя терпение. Пожалуй, последнее, что у него осталось. Помимо крошечной надежды, что подготовительная работа даст хоть какие-то результаты. Пусть и не такие впечатляющие, как было задумано.   
Дверь закрылась за охранниками почти бесшумно, и это стало будто сигналом к действию. Черевин в два шага стремительно подошел к Райану и, размахнувшись, ударил его открытой ладонью по щеке. Кэти дернулась всем телом. Одна ее нога, та, что без туфельки, трогательно обхватила щиколотку Джека. Райан от удара только поморщился, но Черевин с удовольствием заметил, как в больших и до смешного синих для тридцатилетнего мужика глазах блеснула рефлекторная слеза.  
– Немного не по плану, да, мистер Райан?  
Они как котята льнули друг к другу, хотя из всех способов коммуникаций им оставили только переглядки испуганными глазами.  
– Я тоже не люблю, когда все идет не по плану, – Черевин снял пиджак, встрянул его, бросил на спинку стула и начал закатывать рукава рубашки. – Со временем привыкаешь, что все может покатиться к черту, но невозможность достичь цели бесит меня невероятно.  
Кэти хлопала глазами, не понимая ни слова по-русски, да и Райан по-видимому потерялся где-то по дороге, недоумевая и продолжая извиваться в тщетных попытках освободить руки.  
– Из вас получился прекрасный ансамбль, – холодно улыбнулся Черевин. – Или, как вы говорите, команда. Если бы вы поженились, про вас говорили бы: «муж и жена – одна сатана». Понимаете? Конечно, нет.  
Вздохнув, Черевин обошел кровать и присел рядом с Кэти. Две пары глаз испуганно уставились на него. Черевин пригладил ее волосы, провел пальцами по высоким скулам, почти нежно. Райан забрыкался еще сильнее, пытаясь перекатиться на нее и прикрыть собой. Черевину достаточно было толкнуть его в плечо, чтобы он опять оказался лежащим на спине, как перевернутый жук, барахтаясь, сбивая в ком покрывало.  
– Вы очень красивая женщина, – заявил он. – Умная, начитанная. Вы могли бы осчастливить кого угодно. Но запали на романтику слишком взрослых игр, моя дорогая. Джеку нужно было беречь тебя, как зеницу ока.  
Черевин продолжил поглаживать пальцами ее лицо, шею, где та открылась, пока она пыталась увернуться, нырнул кончиками пальцев в тесный и целомудренный вырез платья. Джек застонал: наверняка, ругался, но липкая лента все звуки превращала в стоны.   
– С другой стороны, Кэти, – продолжил Черевин, чувствуя, как обретая упущенную ранее власть, успокаивается. – Нельзя сказать, что ты ошиблась в выборе.   
Ласкать Джека Черевин не стал, только нежно потрепал его за короткую челку, перегнувшись через Кэти, сжал кулак и дернул напоследок, заставив зажмуриться.   
– Когда жизнь на исходе, начинаешь ценить красоту даже в самых ее непривычных проявлениях. Горяч, так у вас говорят? – Черевин посмотрел в глаза Кэти. – Несомненно. И такой отчаянный, хотя и неумеха. Не знаю, как по-английски будет «неумеха», простите уж.   
Он накрыл ладонью шею Джека, и начал легонько сдавливать, чувствуя интригующе приятное покалывание вечерней щетины. Кадык под рукой ходил ходуном, бился, как маленькая птичка в силках. Райан пыхтел, ноздри раздувались, а глаза горели злостью.  
– Он опасный, – почти пропел Черевин. – Полон злости и дерзости. Мог бы многого добиться, если бы занимался своим делом!  
Скрипнув зубами, он сжал ладонь еще сильнее, сдавливая трахею, чувствуя, каким хрупким может быть человеческое тело, как легко его сломать. Но все же не пережимал так, чтобы придушить.  
Кэти пыталась вывернуться, пнуть его ногами, но его вес, которым он придавил ее в районе талии, не позволял предпринять ничего действенного. Сердце у нее колотилось где-то в животе, она по-настоящему боялась за своего Джека, который начал уже краснеть, и боролся с тем, чтобы удержать мутнеющий взгляд. Как мило.  
– Мы можем еще зажать его маленький носик и посмотреть, что будет, – сказал Черевин, глядя Кэти в глаза – мокрые и напуганные. В ответ она моляще заскулила и начала мотать головой из стороны в сторону.  
– Я не буду. Не буду, – сказал Черевин и отпустил мускулистую шею. Ленту со рта Райана пришлось сорвать, чтобы дать ему надышаться. Тот поначалу даже захлебнулся воздухом, хватая огромные порции, начал кашлять.  
– Ты сукин сын! – прохрипел он.  
– Очень изысканно, мистер Райан. От сукина сына слышу!  
– Я убью тебя!  
– Посмотрим, – ответил Черевин, оттолкнул Джека подальше по кровати, отодрал ленту ото рта Кэти и впился в него поцелуем. Ему хотелось сделать это весь вечер, пока маленькая гадина играла как по нотам на всех его слабостях, сама того не ведая. Райан ревел, как бешеный бык рядом. Он ругался так громко и так по-английски, что Черевин перестал понимать его после третьего «fuck» и занялся сопротивлением Кэти. Ему было легче: он удерживал ее лицо двумя руками и кусал полные губы, тараня рот языком. Если бы не пинок в бедро от Джека, который ухитрился опасно перекатиться по кровати, чтобы ударить его связанными ногами, это могло бы продолжаться очень долго.   
Вся эта возня пробудила в Черевине давно забытое ощущение настоящего возбуждения. Адреналин позволил забыть об измучившей болезни и о том, как сильно он сегодня облажался. Дернув Райана за щиколотку, он стянул половину его тела на пол, так, что на кровати остались только плечи и грудь, заставив его изогнуться по краю на неудобно связанных руках. Он поцеловал и его. Кэти верещала на порядок громче и брыкалась отчаяннее. Черевин же, насилуя рот мужчины – не впервые, впрочем – не мог не отметить, что у Райана губы куда приятнее: пухлые, горячие и твердые. Он пытался укусить Черевина за язык, ударить его головой, но места для замаха не было. А потом Джек заорал в поцелуй, по-звериному и почти нечеловечески. Черевину такой звук был знаком – так орут только от боли. Даже Кэти услышала его, пусть приглушенный и забитый поцелуем, но услышала.  
– У него спина! Пожалуйста! Отпустите его, Виктор, пожалуйста, – она причитала, всхлипывая, повторяя короткую мольбу, выдавая главную слабость своего мужчины. Исключительно из лучших побуждений – как и любое зло. Всегда из лучших побуждений.  
Когда Черевин отпустил Райана тот хнычущим комом стек на пол, жмурясь и пытаясь свернуться в клубок. Боль делает людей бессильными. И равными.  
– Простите за доставленные неудобства, – он только слегка замахнулся ногой, и Кэти начала снова молить о пощаде. – Ты еще не поняла, милая? Вы все равно умрете. Оба.  
Кэти замерла, хватая воздух приоткрытым ртом и моргая заплаканными глазами. Джек кое-как перекатился по полу и встал на четвереньки, упираясь лбом в ковролин. Он старался перевести дух, но получалось у него это с трудом.  
– Ты понимаешь, милая, что за вами никто не придет? – спросил Черевин, забыв на минуту о Джеке. Он вытер большим пальцем слезу на правой щеке Кэти. – Это конец игры. За вами остался только один выбор: как умереть.   
– Оставь ее, – прохрипел Джек. – Она ни при чем. Отпусти, какой тебе от нее толк, пожалуйста…  
– Вы прелесть! – не сдержался от улыбки Черевин. – Но я не закончил, Джек. Вы можете выбрать. Я могу просто бить вас до смерти, пока не устану, потому что вы очень меня разозлили. Или мы можем прекрасно провести время, а потом вы просто мирно отойдете в мир иной во сне. Просто заснете вместе, и все закончится. Это ведь несложный выбор, правда?  
Кэти в шоке только хлопала глазами, роняя слезы одну больше другой. Она не отрываясь смотрела на взлохмаченную макушку несостоявшегося мужа, который все никак не мог подняться.  
– Мы можем даже поженить вас – ночь длинная, так что вы отправитесь туда как пара. Как и собирались.  
– Ты больной ублюдок, – заявил Джек.  
– Как будто тебя об этом не предупреждали. Но ты наверняка не слушал? Ведь так? Вы все, американцы, такие.  
Кэти впала в ступор, и теперь сидела на кровати не шевелясь, только глотала глухие рыдания.  
– Ты и сейчас пытаешься выдумать, как бы выпутаться из этой ситуации, – Черевин присел на корточки и за плечи поднял Райана, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Тот, все еще покрасневший, отводил глаза, пытаясь спрятать слезы боли, которые запутались и поблескивали в щетине и во впадинке над губой. – Только выхода отсюда нет и не будет.  
Оставив Райана стоять на коленях у кровати, Черевин отошел к двери и приглашающе открыл ее. В комнату тут же вошли трое вооруженных штурмовыми винтовками ребят, под два метра ростом и весом килограмм по сто двадцать. Это должно было произвести на пленников впечатление.   
Кэти впечатлилась, зажмурилась и жалобно пискнула. Райан все еще пытался держаться молодцом. Черевин вышел на несколько минут, а потом вернулся, подгоняя охрану вон таким жестом, каким выпроваживают расшалившихся детей.  
– Я думаю, что никто из нас не хочет, чтобы такие милые молодые люди покинули этот жестокий мир в боли и страданиях, – словно по команде дверь открылась, и прислуга в опрятной униформе театрально засуетилась вокруг – Черевину на серебряном подносе с салфеткой подали пузатый бокал с янтарным коньяком. Подхватив его, он немного пригубил. – Поэтому давайте расстанемся на приятной ноте. Вы сможете немного развлечь человека, которого уже ничем не удивить, а также попрощаться, как полагается влюбленным.  
– Поэтично, да, Черевин? – выплюнул Джек.  
– Ага, – кивнул тот в ответ, снова отпивая. – Будешь? Хороший коньяк. Или, может, водки? Побывать в России и не отведать водки – вот это настоящее преступление, мистер Райан. Похлеще того, что вы сотворили сегодня.  
– Иди к черту, – на ломаном русском ответил Райан.  
– На хуй, Джек. Мы говорим: «Иди на хуй!»

 

Следующая команда прислуги прикатила два сервировочных столика. Джеку с его позиции было не видно, что там, а Кэти немного побледнела.  
– Вот вам и выбор, – Черевин махнул рукой. – Скальпели и непонятные штуки, – он нахмурился, разглядывая их. – Доктор Мюллер, если что подскажет нам, как ими пользоваться, правда, дорогая? Или то, что гораздо приятнее…  
Черевин двумя пальцами приподнял самонадеянно длинную ленту презервативов с поверхности стола. Рядом стояла никелированная ванночка, какими пользуются медики, а в ней лежали два тонких, как карандаши, шприца. Но на этих аксессуарах Черевин акцентировать внимание не стал. Кэти всхлипнула, а Джек начал нервно посмеиваться.  
– Это ужасный, ужасный сценарий. Господи, как же это все отвратительно дешево, – простонал Райан.  
– Согласен, – пожал плечами Черевин. – Однако вполне наглядно. Признаюсь честно, мне не хочется сегодня пачкаться. Да и работы своим людям добавлять в столь поздний час.   
Он подошел к кровати и по-хозяйски притянул голову Кэти за затылок к себе, привлекая в поцелуй.  
– Оставь ее! Прекрати! – Джек начал опять пытаться подняться, как будто забыл, каким образом связан, завалился на бок и снова принялся извиваться, взрыкивая от злости и беспомощности.   
Черевин отпустил Кэти и крикнул: «Сергей! Олег!» На зов явились двое, таких же, как предыдущая троица с винтовками.  
– Будьте добры, помогите мистеру Райану разоблачиться, – тихо приказал Черевин и, тут же потеряв интерес к происходящему на полу, начал распускать волосы Кэти, поглаживая и массируя ее голову, касаясь губами шеи. Любовно расстегнул на ней платье, потом изящным движением достал из кармана брюк нож искусной работы. «Тш-ш-ш», – сказал он в ответ на испуганный вдох Кэти. Поддел ножом слои клейкой ленты, ловко увернулся от дерзкой пощечины.  
– Не нужно, Кэти. Ты же врач, ты понимаешь, что я дальше поцелуев не зайду. Как бы мне ни хотелось, но увы, даже твоей красоте недуг не победить.   
Кэти замерла, позволив стянуть с себя платье. Она не отрываясь смотрела на то, как двое пытаются раздеть ее Джека. Тот брыкался, рычал, пинался и даже кусался. Но из-под груды мышц ему выбраться не удалось. Он снова повредил спину, как-то отстраненно подумала Кэти, глядя, на неуверенные и нескоординированные движения ног Джека. Сергею и Олегу пришлось разодрать в лоскуты и костюм, и белье Райана, чтобы избавить его от одежды. Но ни один их них его не ударил, несмотря на сопротивление. Черевин ножом разрезал на Кэти колготки и трусики, будто не желая тревожить ее взгляд, намертво прикованный к Джеку. Она считала каждый синяк, царапину и ссадину на его напряженном теле. Неловко прикрываясь, она сидела на кровати и просто чувствовала, как по щекам текут обжигающе горячие слезы, а Черевин целует ее плечо. Ей было холодно, но недолго, потому что как только охранники закончили с Джеком, они швырнули его на кровать с такой силой, что всех троих подбросило в воздух. Райан тут же оказался рядом с Кэти, вокруг нее, обнимая, отталкивая Черевина, оттаскивая ее хотя бы на несколько сантиметров от него, только бы подальше. Вцепившись в его мокрую спину, обнимая, понимая, что не может спрятать его собой, Кэти уткнулась носом ему в шею. От него резко пахло потом и всей несостоявшейся жизнью. Она дернулась в его руках, прижимаясь еще крепче, как никогда остро чувствуя, как дрожат его сильные бедра, каждый волосок на его груди.   
– Прости, – прошептал он. – Прости меня, пожалуйста, за все. Я люблю тебя… люблю…  
– Я знаю, знаю, – пролепетала она. Они сидели так только доли секунды, но она успела подумать обо всем: о тихих будничных ужинах, о седине у Джека на висках, о проклятых шортах и его невыносимо вонючих старых кроссовках, о том, как они спорили бы, выбирая имена для детей, о том, что никогда не перестала бы его ревновать к несуществующим любовницам, а также о том, что зря целых три года не соглашалась. Она могла бы уже три года быть миссис Райан. – Я хочу быть миссис Райан, Джек.  
Вот все, что она сказала. Он только сжал ее крепче в ответ. И реальность снова вернулась.  
Черевин смотрел на них, и Джеку даже на мгновение показалось, что он им завидует. Только радости это не прибавило. Он облажался по-крупному. Фатально.  
– Мистер Райан, я вас прошу, прекратите думать, – подал голос Черевин. – Вернее прекратите думать о том, о чем вы думаете.   
Он кивнул Джеку за спину и их с Кэти тут же растащили в стороны. Ее опрокинули на спину, на кровать, открывая взгляду каждого присутствовавшего, а потом его толкнули прямо на нее. Охрана сложила их руки – ладонь к ладони – и туго перемотала запястья, соединяя вместе. Джек зажмурился от унижения и скрипнул зубами, а Кэти улыбнулась. Райан понимал, что это нервы, не иначе, а потом она одними губами прошептала: «Слышишь?»  
Внезапная тишина зазвенела в комнате, а потом обрушилась волна звуков: топот и шум в коридоре, отдаленные выстрелы… и близкие плевки пистолетов тоже. В комнате все тоже зашевелились. Он же ничего кроме глаз Кэти не видел, замерев на ней, прижимаясь к ее дрожащему телу. Это Кэти оттолкнула его с себя прямо перед тем, как краем глаза он уловил стальную вспышку и почувствовал обжигающее прикосновение ножа к коже.   
Перед тем, как упасть, раненый в плечо Черевин успел чиркнуть их обоих ножом.  
– Ничего серьезного, – сказала Кэти.  
– Ну и задница, Райан, – послышался сзади голос Харпера, как всегда не выражающий ни единого оттенка эмоции. – Если поторопимся, еще успеем….


End file.
